Salamon
Salamon= Salamon is a Holy-species Digimon child characterized by its lop ears. Because it is still very young, it is unable to manifest its holy powers, and isn't even aware of its own mission. For that reason it is naturally insecure, so it can become either good or evil. However, the time will come someday when Plotmon, who was born as a Holy-species Digimon, will awaken to its mission as one of the "Virus Busters". Also, Plotmon is an experimental Digimon that was created by Digimon researchers, and because it was made to imitate the pets that live with humans, it has an appearance close to that of a real animal. |-|Salamon X= Its cuteness as a pet that gives feelings of happiness to those who see it has increased. Not only that, but its holy power has also increased, and after Plotmon walked, it acquired its "Puppy Paw", a technique in which it forms a barrier against Virus-species, however, it is not aware of it itself. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C Name: Salamon/Plotmon | Salamon X/Plotmon X-Antibody Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level Vaccine Attribute Mammal Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Sound Manipulation, Pierces through defenses and Paralysis with Puppy Howling, Hacking, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack and kill Non-Corporeal and Nonexistent Beings), Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Deals more damage against evil and dark entities, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference) | All previous abilities amplified, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | At least Large Building level+ (Far superior to its base form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should scale to other Rookie/Child Digimon such as Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | At least Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ | At least Large Building level+ Stamina: Decent Range: Melee Range, a few meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Holy Ring (Which boosts the power of healing skills) Intelligence: As a Digimon, Salamon is born with a natural combat instinct, anything else regarding intelligence is unknown as it varies from Digimon to Digimon. Weaknesses: Darkness Based attacks. Data Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Salamon *'Puppy Howling (Puppy Howl): '''Produces a high-pitched cry that paralyzes the opponent. *'Petit Punch (Petty Punch): Strikes the enemy with its front paws. *'''Sledge Dash (Sledge Crash): 'Runs ahead and tackles the enemy with a headbutt. *'Happy Paw: 'Fires a beam of holy energy. *'Holy Hand: Attacks the opponent with a fist of holy power. *'Light Tackle:' Attacks the opponent with a swift tackle. *'Gatling Punch:' Unleashes a hard fist punch. *'Sonic Voice:' Unleashes a sonic ball and attacks the opponent with its impact. *'Holy Shoot:' Cause an explosion on the opponent with a small ball of light. *'Holy Light I:' Blasts the foe with holy energy. *'Heal:' Heals the wounds of itself or its allies. *'Saint Knuckle I:' Hits the opponent with a paw filled with holy energy. Salamon X *'Puppy Howling:' Produces a high-pitched cry that paralyzes the opponent. *'Puppy Paw:' Forms a barrier against Virus-species. Key: Salamon | Salamon X Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Tier 8 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users